The operation of known medical devices requires electrical power. As used herein, a medical device includes any of patient monitoring devices for monitoring at least one physiological patient parameter and patient treatment devices enabling a healthcare professional to provide a specific mode to treatment to a patient. However, for patient and user safety, it is important that medical instruments be properly isolated to prevent patient or user contact with a high voltage power source. Typically medical devices include a transformer for providing power signal transmission between isolated and non-isolated medical devices while the data signal transmission utilizes a separate electrical circuit. A drawback associated with this known setup for monitoring and treating patients is the signal transmission distance able to be traversed and noise effects over the signal transmission line. Thus, known medical devices typically include two types of circuits and produce substantial noise induced signal distortion associated with a patient monitoring data signal transmitted between a sensor and monitoring unit.
Known medical devices utilize different kinds of strategies for isolation and transmission of power, analogue signals, and digital signals, such as use of a transformer/magnet for power transmission, optical diode for digital signal isolation and transmission, for example. The necessity of the different kind circuits (power transfer and data/command transmission) and complexity of the hardware structure and construction limits clinical usage and risks voltage/current leakage. Known medical systems typically involve:    1. Different isolation and signal transmission strategies involving complex hardware and isolation requirements. Hence, potential risk of voltage/current leakage is increased impacting safety. Further, in medical devices, high voltage isolation (between 3000V-6000V) is required to ensure safety of both patient and user during clinical patient monitoring and treatment.    2. Power and data transmission utilizing electrical and magnetic devices, such as transformers. This kind of the transmission involves electrical-magnetic noise/interference, such as electrostatic discharge (ESD) and/or electromagnetic compatibility-based noise (EMC), for example.    3. Current strategies for continuous power and real time data signal/command signal transmission employ electrical cables, such as low voltage differential signaling cables (LVDS), Serial, USB and the like. However, use of these signaling cables decreases the transmission distance for power and signal transmission since the electrical capacitor and impedance may cause attenuation for both power and signal resulting in data transmission error. For example, Cat 6 cable based LVDS communication is typically good for use up to 40 meters. Beyond 40 meters, the efficiency of power transfer and reliability of the signal transmission is reduced.    4. Electrical cables for power and data signal/command signal transmission have a limited bandwidth resulting in limited transmission data rate. Moreover, power and data cables are typically separated from one another to prevent detrimental effects associated with noise from either cable.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a data and power signal transmission method and system to reduce noise, enable increased power/data signal transmission distances, improve data quality and reliability while providing improved safety for patients and users. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.